The basic principle of strabismus surgery is to arrange an eyeball by changing a force of the extraocular muscle adhered to the eyeball. A representative surgical method of changing the force of the extraocular muscle is a method, whereby the extraocular muscle is detached from an original attachment part and then is re-attached to a retrodisplacement position to weaken force or a part of the extraocular muscle is resected and then is re-attached to the original attachment part to reinforce force. Thus, a procedure of detaching the extraocular muscle from the sclera during strabismus surgery is an essential surgical technology.
In lateral rectus recession surgery as an example of strabismus surgery, a muscle hook is inserted between the muscle and the sclera right behind an attachment part, the muscle is lifted to fix a thread to the extraocular muscle adjacent to the attachment part in a horizontal direction and then the muscle is detached from the attachment part and then, the muscle is re-attached to the desired sclera by using a needle of the fixed suture thread, thereby finishing lateral rectus recession surgery.
However, when adhesion of surrounding tissues is severe due to thyroid ophthalmopathy, restrictive strabismus or re-surgery, the muscle is not well relaxed to hang the suture thread to the attachment part by using the muscle hook. Thus, it is difficult to secure a clear view during surgery, and there is a high possibility that the needle perforate the sclera.
In addition, the position of the muscle through which the suture thread passes, affects the amount of strabismus calibration, and currently, the amount of surgery according to a strabismus angle is changed according to the preference of an operator such that integration of a consistent calibration amount is required.
The background art of the present invention is disclosed in Korea Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-1997-025565 (published on Jun. 24, 1997).